Imaginary Friend (episode)
As the Enterprise explores a nebula, a little girl's imaginary friend becomes terrifyingly real. Summary :"Captain's log, Stardate 45852.1. The ''Enterprise has arrived at FGC 47, a nebula which has formed around a neutron star. We are eager to investigate this unique formation."'' Clara, a young girl who just moved to the with her father, Ensign Daniel Sutter, talks to Counselor Deanna Troi, discussing the nature of her imaginary friend named Isabella. Troi believes that Clara imagined Isabella as she moves from ship to ship often due to her father's career, and hasn't had the opportunity to sustain a friendship. While the Enterprise explores the nebula, a small sphere of energy enters the Enterprise and roams about the corridors, sickbay and finally the arboretum, where Clara is assisting Keiko O'Brien in planting Nasturtium seeds. While there talking to the invisible Isabella, to her surprise, the imaginary friend appears to Clara in the arboretum seemingly in the flesh. Isabella suggests to Clara that they explore the Enterprise together, despite the fact that Clara thinks she should inform her father. But Isabella insists that they go anyway and they leave the arboretum. The two spend all their time together. Increasingly, Isabella gets Clara into trouble by having her do things she knows are wrong, and leading her into off-limit places, including main engineering, where Data, Geordi La Forge, and her father Daniel were discussing potential names for the nebula. After his superior officer La Forge expresses his annoyance at Clara's presence in engineering, Daniel orders that Clara return to their quarters. Generally others on the ship cannot see Isabella although Worf sees her when Clara and Isabella run into him in a corridor when they aren't paying attention. Worf too orders the young Sutter back to her quarters but after he enters a turbolift, Clara and Isabella return to running down the corridor. While talking to La Forge in engineering, Ensign Sutter asks him if he had parents serving in Starfleet when he was a child. La Forge says yes, his father was an exozoologist and his mother served on an outpost near the Neutral Zone. Ensign Sutter remarks that the experience must have been unpleasant for him, having to always be on the move. La Forge says that children are pretty resilient and as long as they know their parents love them, they can usually handle anything life throws at them. Later on, Clara enters Ten Forward. Children on the Enterprise are usually prohibited from entering Ten Forward without an adult but Guinan allows it, taking on Clara as her personal guest. She has Clara sit up on the bar and serves her and Isabella papalla juice. Isabella is invisible during this time, but Guinan pretends, thinking Clara is pretending, too. She tells Clara that when she was her age, her best imaginary friend was a Tarcassian razor beast that put her to sleep every night. Counselor Troi then enters and escorts Clara out of Ten Forward. Eventually, Troi sees that Isabella is getting Clara into enough trouble that Clara has to be with other children her age. Troi insists that Clara leave her friend alone to go play with others, such as Worf's son Alexander by creating some clay sculptures. After an invisible Isabella ruins a Klingon-style cup Alexander was creating for his father, and he believes Clara caused it. An upset Clara goes to the arboretum, crying. When Isabella returns, she is very angry and says, "When the others come, you can die along with everyone else." Counselor Troi is called to the Sutters' quarters by Ensign Sutter when Clara is having trouble going to sleep because Isabella has been threatening her. When they search her room for Isabella, she suddenly appears and attacks Troi, who is knocked unconscious. Afterwards, while Troi is being treated in sickbay by Dr. Crusher, Clara is brought in by Nurse Ogawa. Clara talks to her father and then talks to Captain Picard. The crew learns that Isabella is actually an energy-based lifeform whose home is the nebula outside the ship. Picard appeals to Isabella to show herself in the arboretum. Suddenly, Isabella makes herself visible to everyone. He begins to talk to her about Human parenting. Isabella argues that the adults were cruel to Clara, and Picard explains that rules are for her protection, and even Clara will make some rules for her children when she eventually grows up. Isabella is convinced, and allows the ship to pass safely through the nebula. Isabella appears one last time to Clara in her bedroom and apologizes for frightening her. She tells Clara she never had a friend before and hopes she will return to the nebula someday. The Enterprise departs FGC 47 for open space. Memorable quotes "So, what are we gonna call this nebula? FGC 47 just doesn't have the proper ring to it." "Why don't we call it Sutter's Cloud?" "No, I was thinking about something more along the lines of the La Forge Nebula. It has sort of a majestic sound, don't you think?" "Given the selections, I prefer FGC 47." : - Geordi La Forge, Daniel Sutter, and Data, debating potential names for the nebula "It's just, I've never seen you before, not for real." "Well, now you can see me for real. Doesn't that make you happy?" : - Clara Sutter sees her imaginary friend Isabella appear in the flesh "It is interesting that people try to find meaningful patterns in things that are essentially random. I have noticed that the images they perceive can sometimes suggest what they are thinking about at that particular moment. Besides, it is clearly a bunny rabbit." : - Data, to Guinan as they stare at the nebula clouds "I was going to protect you, Clara. I liked you. Now, I don't care. Now, when the others come, you can die along with everyone else!" : - Isabella "Sounds scary!" "Oh it was! Especially when he smiled." : - Clara and Guinan, talking about Guinan's imaginary Tarcassian razor beast "Can you only communicate by threatening a small child?" : - Picard, appealing to Isabella to show herself Background information Story and script * Rick Berman was an early supporter of this episode's premise. He commented, "Where else but in science fiction could you do an idea about an imaginary friend who turns out not to be imaginary? It's a story about an alien who takes the form of a little girl's imaginary friend and begins to perceive our world through the eyes of a child." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 245) * The script for "Imaginary Friend" passed through several freelancers' hands before the final rewrite was given to Brannon Braga. While Isabella was a curious and friendly alien in earlier drafts, Braga took the character in a darker direction. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 201) Braga recalled, "It wasn't quite working in its original guise and Jeri Taylor and Peter Fields and I broke the story and tried to make the imaginary friend more of a bad seed. Before, it was more like and it was that the alien was simply curious and didn't have an evil intent. It just kind of laid there and was playful fluff. We decided to make the alien malevolent, where it's mean to the kid." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 245) * A working title for this episode was "Invisible Friend". ("The Perfect Mate" call sheet, ) * Earlier scripts did not have Guinan appearing in this episode at all. When Whoopi Goldberg became available, her character was written in only days before shooting began. The cloud-watching scene with Data was originally written for Crusher and Troi, and later Guinan and Troi. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 201) Production , Whoopi Goldberg, and Brent Spiner relax between takes]] * "Imaginary Friend" was filmed between Wednesday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 8, 9, and 16. Special effects inserts were filmed on Friday on Paramount Stage 16. * Larry Hankin filmed his scenes as wind dancer for the episode during principal photography of this episode on Friday at "Image G". ("Imaginary Friend" call sheet) * The production meeting for this episode took place on Monday at 2:00 p.m. ("The Perfect Mate" call sheet) * Several contest winners visited the sets on Wednesday and Friday . On Thursday several licensing and merchandising people from Andrea Hein / Neil Newman visited the set between 3:00 p.m. and 4:00 p.m. and the winner of the Viewers for Quality Television auction Tony Riccardi visited the sets on Monday at 9:00 a.m. On the last day of filming, Thursday , guests from Warner Bros. visited the set as well as personal guests of Leonard Nimoy, namely Irving and Barbara Ostrov and Sybil Nimoy. ("Imaginary Friend" call sheets) * On the Season 5 DVDs and Blu Ray, you can see the orange special effects screen in front of the ship's viewport rather than the nebula that should be outside. The screen is visible through the doors to Ten Forward during the scene immediately following Clara's conversation with Guinan when Clara and Troi leave Ten Forward, as the doors close behind the two. * First UK airdate: 17 May 1995 * During the school scene where Clara is working on some clay, the plates and utensils next to her are knocked over for story's sake. Though it is meant to be done by an invisible force, a hand can clearly be seen very briefly. Cast * Noley Thornton later appears in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as Taya in the episode . * This episode marks the final appearance of Sheila Franklin's Ensign Felton who previously appeared in four episodes of the fifth season. * This episode is the first Trek role of Jeff Allin who later plays Gedrin in the Star Trek: Voyager episode and Ralph Furlong in the video game Star Trek: Borg. * Stuntwoman Christine Anne Baur filmed a scene as stunt double for Marina Sirtis (her fall into the closet) on Friday on Paramount Stage 9. This scene, however, was not part of the final episode. ("Imaginary Friend" call sheet) Reception * Brannon Braga named this episode's script as the most gratifying he had written in the fifth season. He credited this for the chance to write a show in which children played a large role. He commented, "I've taken to calling it ''Romper Room: The Next Generation. Kid stories appeal by their very nature. There's an innocence to kids and kids can have conflict. The funny thing about kid shows in the Star Trek universe is you can get conflict with kids because they're not developed yet like our perfect adults. In a strange kind of way, kids can have more problems and conflict than our regulars. They can still be imperfect. It is a fun episode and hopefully people won't be so sick of seeing children on the show." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 245) * Rick Berman was pleased with the final episode. "''I think it turned out quite nicely, and we got two great performances. It's very difficult to work with kids because they're not as experienced and you only get them for a few hours a day ... I would not rank this as one of my favorites for the season, but it was a lot of fun." * Herbert J. Wright was fond of neither the premise nor the finished episode. He remarked, "It's not a show that dealt with our regulars and not a show that needed to be on ''Star Trek. I think Michael [Piller] was trying to do , but what made that film work is hard to do on Star Trek aboard the Enterprise. E.T. was an alien in a suburban neighborhood trying to get home. It was like the lost pet that turns out to be a genius alien. But 'Invisible Friend's' problem was how do you have, in effect, an adolescent alien?" Wright was also displeased with the shift in story direction exemplified by this episode. He opined, "''I think the problem is that when you narrow your focus to what kind of show you want to do to the point where you're doing 90 percent personal stories and you're trying to do them in outer space on a 24th century starship, you're going to run into a brick wall and there's only so many times you can do that." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 245) * A mission report for this episode by John Sayers was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 21, pp. 37-39. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 61, * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.7, * As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Noley Thornton as Clara Sutter * Shay Astar as Isabella * Jeff Allin as Daniel Sutter * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Sheila Franklin as Felton And special guest star * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Uncredited co-stars * Rachen Assapiomonwait as * Bjork as child * Bjork as child * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Carl David Burks as Russell * Cooper as Reel * John Copage as gardener * Tony Cruz as * Dickinson as Vulcan boy * Lanier Edwards as command division lieutenant * Gina Gallante as civilian * Eben Ham as operations division ensign * Hawthorne as science division officer/teacher * Christie Haydon as command division ensign * Gary Hunter as science division officer * Kai as science division officer * Jacob as child * Arvo Katajisto as Torigan * Ron Large as command division officer * Mark Lentry as civilian * Debbie Marsh as civilian * Holly McBee as gardener * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Rad Milo as civilian * Michael Moorehead as science division ensign * Myles as child * Keith Rayve as command division officer * Richard Sarstedt as command division ensign * Victor Sein as command division officer * Théyard as civilian * Mikki Val as operations division officer * Dru Wagner as Daniels * Watts as child * Christina Wegler Miles as command division ensign * Unknown performers as ** Ten Forward waiter ** Ten Forward waiter Stunt double * Christine Anne Baur as stunt double for Marina Sirtis (deleted scene) Stand-ins and photo doubles * David Keith Anderson - stand-in for LeVar Burton * Candace Crump - stand-in for Whoopi Goldberg * Johnny Hayden - stand-in for Noley Thornton and Brian Bonsall * Joshua Henson - photo double for Brian Bonsall * Mark Lentry - stand-in for Jeff Allin * Nora Leonhardt - stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack - stand-in for Brent Spiner and Jeff Allin * Lorine Mendell - stand-in for Sheila Franklin and Gates McFadden * Richard Sarstedt - stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Dennis Tracy - stand-in for Patrick Stewart * - stand-in for Shay Astar and Noley Thornton * James Washington - stand-in for Michael Dorn References arboretum; Brentalia; Champs Elysees; Children's Center; Chocolate chip pancakes; closet; drag coefficient; drawing; eggs; exozoologist; FGC; FGC 47; FGC 47 lifeform; ; grape juice; graviton field; hot chocolate; imaginary friend; invertebrate; Jokri River; Kryonian tiger; La Forge, Edward M.; La Forge, Silva; Maschinenmensch; McClukidge; Mintonian sailing ship; Modean system; nasturtium; neutron star; non-corporeal lifeform; Number one; ; Paris; pancake; papalla juice; purple omelet; purr; puzzle; rabbit; red alert; Risa; Romulan Neutral Zone; Samarian coral fish; shore leave; Tarcassian razor beast; Tavela Minor; Ten Forward; thermal interferometry scanner; trionium; turbolift; yogurt and raisin salad Other References * Personal Appointment Log: ; ; ; ; ; Personal appointment log; ; ; ; External links * * * |next= }} de:Die imaginäre Freundin es:Imaginary Friend fr:Imaginary Friend (épisode) it:Un'amica immaginaria (episodio) ja:イマジナリィ・フレンド（エピソード） nl:Imaginary Friend pl:Imaginary Friend Category:TNG episodes